


King of Hearts

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Hush, Hush. </p>
<p>What Harry finds hurts the most is that Niall chose another member of the band. Out of all the guys Niall could choose from around the world, he picks fucking Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Hush, Hush (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1081285). You can read this on its own though. The title and lyrics are King of Hearts by The Sleeping.

_Who were you there with?_   
_Cause I swear I've seen him before._   
_Though, in the distance I just turned my head away._   
_What part of clinging to the same trends_   
_makes sense to a [boy] who cries_   
_at least twice a day because [he's] unhappy?_

Harry watched as Niall and Liam walked shoulder to shoulder along the pier and its finally hit him, that he is no longer Nialls shoulder to lean on. What Harry finds hurts the most is that Niall chose another member of the band. Out of all the guys Niall could choose from around the world, he picks fucking Liam. One of their band mates and one of their closest friends. If Niall ended it with Harry, was he going to end it with Liam? Was he just gonna end up fucking the entire band? Harry shook away that thought, as he could feel the vile rising in his throat, when the image of Niall on his back in front of all of them displayed in his mind.

Why would Niall go on to a different member of the band. Harry had assumed that them being in the same band and being around each other all the time and having to deal with the fans is what had started making Niall stray, but Harry couldn’t wrap his mind around the choices of his ex-lover.

_We could have made it with a couple of deep breaths._   
_There was a light. We could have reached it, there was a light._   
_Though, all this pain and aggravation_   
_causes me to feel that I was just a card dealt out of spite._

Hearing Niall laugh always brings a smile to Harrys face, even though he wasn’t the one that was bringing forth the sound anymore.

Harry remembers all the good times before the shit hit the fan. He thinks- no, he knows that they were so good together. Harry could and still can read Niall better than anyone else. He can feel it in his very bones. And he knows that Niall knew things about him without even asking that no one else knows.

Turning away from them, Harry kicks the nearest bench trying to relieve some of the aggravation causing Louis and Zayn to raise their eyebrows in unison. Both of them know better to get involved though, the last time they tried to intervene had almost been the end of the band.

That’s what also confused Harry. How could something so good go so fucking bad? How can cuddling with his boyfriend end up with screaming matches with his best friends, his supposed brothers, and fists flying and Paul furiously pulling them off of each other? How can it go to talking to Niall about everything and anything to only speaking to him in public to keep up appearances? Nevermind that he can’t even stand to be near Liam anymore.

Harry just doesn’t think it’s fair. He fucking gave Niall his everything and now he’s standing here with nothing.

_Well, I call your bluff._

The last battle had truly been a sight to see. Harry had finally called Niall out on everything and at first Niall tried to deny everything, and Harry had lost it. He had started screaming and throwing everything within his reach, which caused Liam to come to the fucking rescue which only caused more yelling, which then brought in Zayn and Louis trying to reign in the peace which of course didn’t work. The words that were exchanged will forever be in Harry’s brain and he knew that the band would ever be as close as they once were.

_Get with it, Get with it. Did you think that I was blind enough to not realize?_   
_Well better luck next, better luck next guy._   
_And why was it, why was it every time that we would have it out you wouldn't cry?_   
_You'd just place your bet, make the call, go run and hide._

They had just been screaming at each other for what seemed like hours, before Niall just walked to the door and without even turning told him that it was over. There was nothing left to save. Harry had been shocked. He still had tear stains on his face and he collapsed on the couch and he just wanted to scream. Niall hadn’t cried the entire time. That thought haunted Harrys dreams the first few weeks after.

_Who were you there with?_   
_Cause I smell him on your skin._   
_Though, in an instant I just turn my face in shame._   
_Now, on the edge of demonstration, a suspicious feel that I was just a card_   
_dealt out of spite._

Harry can’t pin point when exactly everything fell apart but looking back on it, he thinks when Sophia finally was tired of Liam being gone all the time, Niall became Liams support. Harry shivers when he remembers telling Niall it was okay to go sleep at Liams to keep him company. Believing Nialls’ excuse that if they both went then Liam would feel as a third wheel and would be reminded of what he didn’t have anymore. Harry snorts as now he is without and Liam now has what was his. Where the fuck was his support?

When Niall would come home smelling of strong cologne, Harry didn’t mind it in the beginning, he understood that cuddles made the soothing easier. And he had his fun putting his scent back into Nialls skin. Now he doesn’t remember the last time Niall smelled like him.

_Well, I call your bluff._

_Get with it, Get with it. Did you think that I was blind enough to not realize?_   
_Well better luck next, better luck next guy._   
_And why was it, why was it every time that we would have it out you wouldn't cry?_   
_You'd just place your bet, make the call, go run and hide._

_All alone._

So here Harry was. All alone. He had his friends of course, but they didn’t want to put in the awkward position of choosing sides. His mother and sister understood that he didn’t want to talk about it and left him alone about it. He knew Zayn and Louis felt awkward too because they both had their pretty girlfriends and couldn’t be more in love and Harry just felt so out of place.

_My heart isn't broken, and I'm not dead._

Hearing Niall laugh physically made Harrys heart ache but he knew that there was nothing to be done. He couldn’t ever be with Niall again. He had to move on. One day he would be over Niall Horan and he would be happy.


End file.
